


Letters to Raven

by Elf_Of_Mischief



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Canon Related, Death Eaters, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Humor, Mystery, POV Alternating, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Female Character, Pen Pals, Quidditch, Romance, Slow Burn, Wizarding Wars (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elf_Of_Mischief/pseuds/Elf_Of_Mischief
Summary: She glanced up, eyes locking onto mine across the courtyard; my birthday gift glimmering, refracting the sunlight against her skin. I knew now who she was and it filled me with dread. My forearm throbbed and I winced, turning from her, retreating back into the shadows, I could never tell her it was me. If 'he' knew I cared for another, he would only kill her too if I failed...Also on FF.com under same author: Elf of Mischief





	Letters to Raven

_**Chapter One** _  
_**-1997-** _

* * *

  
**Draco**

 

  
_December 27th 1997_

  
_Raven,_

  
_I admit I have never been the bravest or strongest wizard. Now I feel even less so. I have made too many regretful choices, and I have done so much wrong. More than ever, I am scared. I do not know what comes next but please, if I can do one thing right, then I want it to be this last letter and what I tell you now. Run. Please. Get out of the country by any means. I'm no Auror, but he cannot be defeated and he will not cease. He will not cease killing, and his power only grows. I cannot write you again after this, It is too dangerous for you. Do not write back, your letter will end up in the wrong hands._  
_Leave, Raven. Find somewhere remote and please, please, above all else, remain safe._

  
_Thorn xx_

 

  
My script was shaky, I was shaking. I watched as my quill shook in my poised hand before I placed it down upon the walnut desk. Picking up the short letter, I lightly waved the parchment dry before taking my wand and speaking quietly, added the secrecy wards to the letter so none but who I intended could make any sense of it.

  
"Draco?" I jumped at the voice somewhere down the corridor, already jittery lest I get caught. Hands trembling, I hastily stuffed the letter into an envelope and sealed it closed. Jasper had already figured out he would be delivering mail and hopped back and forth at the other end of my desk. I stood, hurrying over to the Eagle Owl and quickly tied the letter of utmost importance to his leg.

  
"Fly fast." I murmured as he shot through the balcony doors and off into the twilight.

  
"Draco!" Racing to my bedroom, I tore open a wardrobe door and snatched out clean robes. In record time I was changed and presentable as there came the sound of sharp rapping upon my entrance door. Running fingers back through my hair I strode to the door, sucking in deep breaths, trying to calm my pounding heart before I opened it to reveal my father.  
"I have been calling you." He stated flatly. No, there was a slight quiver of apprehension to his voice. It meant only one thing. My heart dropped into my stomach. "What have you been doing?"

  
"Changing robes, this and that." I answered quietly. If he knew the truth, if he knew I was telling her to run; I would pay dearly.

  
"Well hurry up, he'll be here at any moment!" Briskly, father turned to hurry back down the hall and I followed a couple paces behind, not looking at all forward to greeting our seemingly permanent guest and entertaining dinner with him, yet again. Truthfully, I was terrified, and I just hoped my letter would reach her before she became a dinner guest too.

* * *

 


End file.
